In a Hundred Words or So
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Twenty five drabbles about our two favourite male detectives based off the prompt table. Slash.
1. Love

**AUTHOR****S NOTE: Bring back the drabbles! That's right. I'm going to use the twenty five prompts to write twenty five short drabbles (ranging from 100 to 200 words). Like it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[ LOVE ]**

* * *

It hadn't supposed to happen.

They were two detectives for Scotland Yard and they didn't know how they'd allowed themselves to do such a stupid thing. The world frowned upon what they were doing but that hadn't stopped them as they found themselves moving into the older one's flat.

There was an awkward silence before the younger one moved forward, a trembling hand reaching out to take the rugged face into their hands as they smiled up at their partner with jittering nerves fluttering in their abdomen.

It wasn't supposed to happen but somehow it had.

They'd fallen in love.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I actually have most of them accomplished so it should be day by day if the internet at this hell hole doesn't play up. Okay? **


	2. Hate

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I love writing drabbles but god does it kill me how short they actually are!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

**[Hate]**

**

* * *

**

The secrets were what he hated the most about their relationship.

They couldn't openly admit because of the fear that if something went wrong, they'd be left behind. This might be the twenty first century but some thoughts and practices were pretty much still archaic.

He kept himself from shouting in the middle of the bullpen, his eyes landing on his partner as he flirted with the new blonde that delivered the mail knowing it was all a show. He hated knowing that he couldn't run over there and take the man's face into his hands so that he could give him the most passionate kiss imaginable so that he knew who he belonged to.

He most of all hated feeling that that might not be true.


	3. Pain

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I don't really have anything quirky to say... How are you guys today?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**[Pain]**

**

* * *

**

The shot rang out before anyone could even register what was going to happen.

The loud shouts of his fellow detectives was barely heard over the sudden loud pulse of his heartbeat in his ear, the heavy feel against his chest as he knew that the bullet had hit his shoulder. If he hadn't been wearing the vest than the assailant would have obviously aimed elsewhere.

As the pain coursed through his body, he closed his eyes to find himself smiling about his older partner and the love that he felt for him. He knew that the pain wasn't really there and that he was more suffering from shock but he couldn't help but crash to the ground in a heap as he tried to move his hand to his shoulder.

"It's okay, baby." He heard in a hushed whisper. "I've got you."

The pain seemed less intense already.


	4. Joy

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm actually enjoying this whole having the story already finished. I might need to do it on all the other stories I have up. If I work on them over the weekend then I have the week free for important stuff like... studying. Bleugh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Joy]**

* * *

"Come on," the older detective cried out as he sat down on the floor, his legs hugging the tin of pain closer to him as he struggled to open it, "I thought you'd enjoy the idea of being able to do this with me."

"The reason I asked you to do it was because I hated painting," he said but could see how much joy his partner was getting out of the idea of them doing such a task together so he sat down, his hand patiently being held out for the screwdriver that was being used to open the tin. There was a few more grunts before the choice of tool was handed over. With one easy flick of the wrist, the lid was off and his partner just smiled at him, that joyful grin causing his stomach to do flip flops. "Well I loosened it for you."

"You did no..." his words were cut off by a splodge of paint being dabbed onto his nose, the joyous laughter causing his glare to weaken.

"Yes. I believe that is the colour." He said before standing up and starting to apply it to the walls.


	5. Fear

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is the fifth little installment to the drabble series. I'm hoping you're all loving them even if you aren't S/R fans!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Fear]**

**

* * *

**

There was a constant fear in the older detective that his partner would leave him.

His younger partner had been in several successful relationships, a bit of an oxymoron really but they'd been serious for a long time, including one where they'd even discussed marriage until it came out the partner couldn't leave his gangster ways. The idea of his fair haired partner getting married at been what jump started him into opening up about his feelings and even though the other man felt the same, the fear was still there.

What if someone else better came along?

Someone who knew how to love long term. Someone who could give his fair haired detective a good life and everything he truly deserved like the nightclub owner. Someone who could hold him at night and promise to be with him for all eternity.

No matter how much his lover tried to quash his fear, it remained there as a niggling torment that refused to budge.


	6. Trust

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well so much for every day... I didn't have the internet yesterday hence the one day delay! I'm sorry :) I hope you're all having an awesome weekend!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[TRUST]**

* * *

The fair haired detective did trust his partner.

However, the leggy blondes, redheads and brunettes were a totally different story. They seemed to cling onto his partner no matter where he was and he could see the smile on his face, the look of concentration as each jail bait whispered seductively in his ear and he knew that he couldn't trust them. Women had that charisma that could make men fall off the ladder with a simple flutter of their eyelids and it was apparent that's what these women would do.

He'd simply smile and pretend to feel comfortable as that was what trust was but he also knew as his partner looked around the crowded dancefloor, his attention solely on finding him, that he'd be the only one leaving on the man's arm tonight.


	7. Betray

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first attempt at an all dialogue piece of fiction and I'm hoping that passes the post because I really love all dialogue stories. I think they're simply awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Betrayal]**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you betrayed me!"

"It can't actually be qualified as a beytrayal because..."

"You jumped ships, that qualifies as a betrayal."

"But Jackie's argument made more sense and was more logical to act out. You wanted to do something ludicrous as always."

"I wanted to save lives by going undercover!"

"But that would have meant being killed. Don't you understand that we don't know enough about these guys to have an idiot go undercover."

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Well if the shoe damned well fits!"

"I can't believe you just called me an idiot. I mean just because you know all your whiz kid stuff doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"I know that! It wasn't meant to offend. It was more to wake you up."

"Well you still betrayed me."

"Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean we have to agree with everything you say."

"I think you'll need to check the rulebook on that one, traitor."

"I love you too."


	8. Promise

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm at home again so the updates will be a little slack. The funeral is tomorrow and it's a little bit of a bad time for us all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[Promise]**

* * *

The older man smiled at his cute lover that was sat on the bed wearing a pout at the news that he was going away for the weekend on a case with their female detective. It wasn't that he was going alone with a woman for the weekend but the more the case that he had to spend a weekend alone for the first time in months thanks to them spending every spare minute together.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, babe." He whispered as he straddled the man, his hands running through the fair curls as he pulled the pouting lip in between his lips and sucked.

"I don't like the idea of spending a weekend alone," he pouted as the abuse on his bottom lip stopped.

"Babe, I even promise to phone you every night." He whispered causing the man to smile. "On one condition," the younger man looked at him, "I get to ask you what you're wearing every time and you come up with something elaborately hot." He didn't even mind as a pillow hit him on the side of the head.


	9. Appreciate

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I have no idea why it's THIS story that I'm posting personal A/Ns on because no one apart from Chelle and Emma are reading it (but thanks for being there girls and everyone else who has e-mailed etc) but today was the funeral and we were all a state but it's okay because Helen is now drunk. I should appreciate (no pun intended) that I wrote these stories weeks in advance!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Appreciate]**

* * *

Thanks to a set of hands covering his eyes, he moved slowly through the apartment under his lover's instructions. They only moved a few steps before he leant in and whispered next to his ear, "one, two, three" before removing his hands. It took the younger man a few minutes to focus before smiling.

In the middle of the living room was a small coffee table that had been covered with a tablecloth and candles while the smell of garlic and other herbs wafted through the kitchen. They had argued that morning over the lack of kitchen and the fact that he was starting to get fed up with constant take out food. He wanted to cook and show his lover things that he could do but he couldn't and sometimes wondered if the man would even appreciate the effort as he seemed to enjoy the slob way of life.

"I do appreciate everything you do and this weekend we're going to work on the kitchen, I swear." The younger man smiled as he reached round and pulled him in for a kiss.


	10. Annoy

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here we go another little drabble!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

****[Annoy]**

**

* * *

**

"You know you can be an annoying bastard at times," the fair haired detective grumbled that night as he tried to get some sleep.

It suddenly seemed that his partner had developed the urge to snuggle at night but not only that, he fidgeted. He would start in one position then five seconds later he would be changing again. He had taken it the first few nights because he had wanted to try it but now it was starting to get on his nerves and he'd commented on it. However that had done nothing but trigger his partner's ability to use knowledge to his power.

So far he'd changed positions about six times and now Stuart was considering leaving the bedroom in favour of the spare room. He was just about to throw back the covers when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "I know but it's why you love me." Stuart relaxed into the embrace and silently agreed with the statement.


	11. Death

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry for delay. I lost my pendrive. Whoops. I also warn that I killed Gemma off in this one. I'm sorry again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Death]**

**

* * *

**

Death was one of those things that no one liked to think or discuss but in this career it was inevitable.

You had to embrace the fact that one day you could be gunned down in a stand off with an assailant or you could even just get hit by a car. It didn't have to be anything dramatic but knowing that someone you were friends with had died was a shock to the system.

The team stood down in autopsy, their gaze on the desk where the pretty blonde woman used to sit and try and push Robbie away as he flirted with her because she'd never see him that way or the way that she'd flirt with Stuart because she knew it riled him up even though Stuart was gay.

A lone tear fell down Stuart's cheek as he sighed. She'd been too young to go and the team would miss her. Not caring that anyone could see, Robbie took hold of his partner's hand and squeezed it lightly as he too struggled with the news of the death.


	12. Blood

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here I am with another chapter while I work on other chapters for other stories (yeah, I'm putting off my assignment so expect a lot of updates!) hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Blood]**

**

* * *

**

It always looked worse than it was.

The bullet wound seemed to be pumping out every drop of blood that he had, his head feeling light from the sight of it, but he knew that it was only a graze. He was going to be fine but he could see the look of horror on Stuart's face as he knelt down beside him and tried to stop the bleeding with his hands.

Blood transferred onto the pristine white shirt Robbie had watched him put on that morning, the joke about how he'd get it dirty playing on his mind as he forced a smile as he winced in pain. "What no lectures?"

"Robbie," the man whispered knowing that he would lecture the man about not wearing a vest later but right now he was too busy concentrating on the blood loss, "you're an idiot. Is that okay?" The older man just chuckled before resting his head back on Jackie who had now joined them.

"The blood always makes it look worse," he whispered in a sleepy daze but as he heard Stuart begging him to stay with him, he drifted to sleep.


	13. Grave

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm running out of things to scribble here now... It sucks. This is what happens when you write a long ass drabble set and write them beforehand. I can't write what I was feeling when I wrote it! Silly me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Grave]**

* * *

They'd died.

His family. The people that had shunned him for his choice of lifestyle and they'd told him the day before the funeral.

Standing at the grave, he felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked at the two graves. It had been a simple car crash where no one had seen it coming. He stood there, his tears falling as he thought of the years he'd not spoken to them because they'd hated him and now here he was without that chance to say goodbye. He could feel the glare from his siblings, the disapproving look of his elderly aunts and even more importantly, the love from his partner as he stepped forward so that they could hold hands.

The act from Robbie was pretty rare so Stuart couldn't help but smile up at his partner, his tears starting to cease as he nodded his head before turning to leave without wishing anyone a goodbye.

The two graves behind him were a sore reminder of why he'd been alone for so long in his life but as he felt Robbie holding his hand and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, he knew that he'd never be alone again.


	14. Life

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a lame use of the prompt but I did write these at like four in the morning so please excuse me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or this would happen. Seriously.**

**[Life]**

"You've got to live life to the full, Stuart." The taunting voice of his partner called out from the other side of the kitchen. Stuart turned round and glared at the man.

"I don't need to spend my Saturday afternoon going pub to pub watching a football match that I don't care about," the younger man commented as he heard the other man's phone constantly vibrating. "I've told you that you can go to the pub and watch the game. I'll sit here and read my book or watch a crime drama like I do every other time the football is on."

"But Stuart, you're meant to embrace my life as well."

"Robbie," the man said calmly, "you hate the football as much as I do. You used to go to to pick up women, gamble, pick up women, drink and did I mention pick up women?" The grin on Robbie's face caused Stuart to glare more. What the hell could he possibly find funny?

"Well how about you come with me and I'll show the lads and you how I've changed. I want speak to a certain honey. I'll behave."

"Robbie, you don't even know the meaning of that word!" Stuart started to argue but he could see that he wasn't going to win. "Fine. I'll change my ways to make you happy. Okay?" Robbie just grinned as he helped Stuart with his coat.


	15. Breath

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this is a bad thing to say about your own writing but this drabble I love. I know. It's like picking a favourite out of your children but this one is lush!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Breath]

* * *

**

Stuart didn't know how this had happened but somehow they'd ended up in the gym practising wrestling.

Thankfully, he knew some moves that he could use to defend himself but he could also see that Robbie was going to play dirty. He found himself moving quicker, his face flushed from the physical exertion and he couldn't help but smile at how much Robbie seemed to be enjoying this. However that one moment was enough to give Robbie the upper hand and he ran at Stuart, his movement causing Stuart to go flying across the mat and land uncomfortably on his back.

"Shit," Robbie cursed as he knelt down next to his partner, "I didn't realise you weren't paying attention. Are you okay?" Stuart coughed for a few minutes, his hand rubbing his chest before he grinned at Robbie.

"Well we can definitely say you took my breath away," he teased before lying back down on the mat, unaware of Robbie's smug grin.


	16. Mind

**AUTHORS NOTE: Computer had a brain fart today and we ended up losing everything so team... all the finished stories are bye bye. Let's start again :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Mind]**

* * *

Robbie wasn't a mind reader, not at all.

He could, however, tell you what mood his partner was in.

Today Stuart was in a pissed off mood because of the fact that he'd chased an assailant through the streets of Glasgow before having a face off with the man that had resulted in Stuart being pushed into the river. The man was standing in the living room wearing the forensic uniform, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to come up with a reason for why he was such a failure at his career.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Robbie suddenly voiced causing the man to look up at him with a look of awe as Robbie wasn't even looking at him, "the bank was slippy and I'm pretty sure that even the Boss would have fell into the river. You should just be grateful that you came out alive because I sure am."

A pair of arms wrapped around Robbie's shoulders and he smiled as his lover whispered, "stay out of my mind."


	17. Think

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's been a long time since I updated this and I know that I suck at this but I'm slowly getting better. We've had four updates in two days. I think it's simply awesome... right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**[Think]**

The man was lying in their bed, his eyes closed as he hugged his pillow close to his chest. He'd been happily dozing when he'd woken up by his lover suddenly moving. He sighed.

"You're thinking again." He whispered sleepily. "I can hear it from here and it's disturbing my sleep." There was a long silence before he sat up and flicked on the light so that he could see his partner's face.

There was another moment of silence before Stuart looked up at him and sighed. "Do you think it's about time we started telling people? I think it is."

"Stuart, I understand that you want us to be out there in the open but we've talked about this..."

"I know," the man cut him off before shrugging his shoulders. "I just find myself thinking about it all the time. It would be great if we could shout it from the rooftops."

"I think one day we will be able to, Stuart, but right now it's just between you and I. Okay?"

Another moment of silence took them over before Stuart smiled, "I think I can live with that."

"You think too much," Robbie grumbled before pulling the man into a kiss.


	18. Share

**AUTHORS NOTE: So updating regularly really isn't my thing especially seeing as these drabbles are actually finished! *facepalm* well never mind, here I am with number eighteen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Share]**

* * *

They were sat in front of Stuart's computer, a bag of chips in front of Robbie as he watched Stuart try and find the information they needed on their latest suspect. Robbie kept trying to help but Stuart would slap his hand away with an exclamation of, "touch my keyboard with them greasy fingers and I'll kill you," causing Robbie just to grin.

"Are you being touchy because I'm not sharing, baby?" The last word whispered in case anyone walked in. Stuart turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he continued typing despite the fact he wasn't looking at his screen.

"No. I'm just making sure that you don't put grease all over my lovely keyboard. Do I even want to know what's under your keyboard?" He asked before turning back to his screen.

"I'll share with you," the man offered handing out the bag of chips causing Stuart just to groan as he turned back round, a chip being forced into his mouth without him even attempting to open it causing him to glare and Robbie to burst out laughing.

"This is why no one shares food with you, Robbie." He commented before standing up and wheeling Robbie away from his computer.


	19. Toy

**AUTHORS NOTE: I lost my pen drive hence the reason these stopped but I might as well finish writing them by hand, right? Only six more to go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and you're all probably happy about that or else THIS would happen ;)**

* * *

**[Toy]**

* * *

"Will you put that down?" Robbie asked sitting down on their double bed, his chin resting in the heel of his hand and staring intently at the T.V screen. "I thought we were coming upstairs to have fun," he whispered pressing a kiss to the spot beneath the man's ear, his hand creeping up the man's leg.

"Oh but I've nearly finished," the man pouted but when Robbie's hand hit the top of his leg, the control fell to the floor and Stuart had straddled the man in front of him, his lips devouring his.

Usually Stuart wouldn't be swayed to turn off his "toy" as Robbie called it but Robbie had long since learnt that there was one thing that could distract him and that was him.


	20. Guard

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I only have five more of these to go so I should have them finished by next week meaning one less story in my hectic writing life! 'does a crazy dance'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Guard]**

* * *

Sitting up in the bed, Stuart rolled his eyes when he saw Robbie sat in a chair at the ward door with his gun resting in his lap but the man had obviously fell asleep. "Robbie," the injured man hissed causing the man to sit up in a panic, his gun being pointed back at the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm keeping guard," he whispered back before rubbing at his eyes but Stuart just moved over in the bed.

"Well you can do that from over here," he ordered tapping the bed next to him and the elder detective didn't argue. He just got up and moved to lie next to the man, not caring that everyone would realise something was dodgy in the morning.

He was there to guard his boyfriend and guard he would do, even from the uncomfortable hospital bed.


	21. Moonlight

**AUTHORS NOTE: Struggled. I'm not even going to deny it. I hate this prompt word. Strong hatred.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Moonlight]**

* * *

"It's beautiful," Stuart said leaning against the bridge, his smile on the way the full moon glittered across the River Clyde.

Stuart, being obsessively into astronomy, had decided that seeing as tonight was a clear night, they were going to go for a walk and marvel at the beauty that was the full moon. Robbie, being Robbie, had cracked a lame joke about being careful as they'd turn into werewolves if they were out after midnight but Stuart had just laughed and informed him that witches were the ones that came out after midnight.

Robbie turned to look at his partner, his arm wrapped around the man's waist as he held onto the old bridge and smiled at the look of awe on his face. He could sense a cheesy chick flick moment coming on when he'd mutter the extremely embarrassing line of "not as beautiful as you..." but he decided not to and just returned his gaze to the moon.

He did have to admit that Glasgow was pretty when covered in the silvery light of the moon.


	22. Sunshine

**AUTHORS NOTE: The end is nearly near of this story. That's actually quite upsetting because I've really enjoyed writing this pairing again... Oh well. I'm sure I'll find an excuse to write them again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Sunshine]**

* * *

"Put that water gun down," Stuart warned his boyfriend from the deck chair that he was sitting on, his gaze on the book that he was reading and he could hear his boyfriend's chuckle.

It was sunny for the first time all summer in Glasgow and thankfully it had fallen on their day off so Robbie had insisted that they spend the day outside and Stuart hadn't argued. He was in the middle of reading a book and he enjoyed reading outside in the sun. He should have, however, realised that the sun would bring out Robbie's inner child and that the water guns that were stashed away in the guest room would come out.

However the warning didn't get listened to as a rush of cold water washed across Stuart's shirt. He took a deep breath before grabbing his own water gun that Robbie had given him the minute they'd come outside despite Stuart saying that he wouldn't need it.

A few minutes later and Robbie was lying with his back on the grass while Stuart kept him down by sitting on his chest, the water gun aimed at his face as he wore a massive grin. "Do you surrender?"

Robbie was silent for a moment before he shouted, "never," and rolled Stuart over so that he was now on top and he couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss to his wet lips. He enjoyed the moments when Stuart let go of his inhibitions and let his inner child come out to play. He was just about to stop when a jet of water hit his face and he laughed as the fight continued.


	23. Wish

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this one came in literally five seconds. Why can't all the prompt words be this easy? (yes moonlight, I'm looking at you!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Wish]**

* * *

Stuart sighed as he watched one of the female officers wrap her arms around her husband, a fellow officer, with a smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to his already pouting lips. Turning his attention away, he felt tears stinging his eyes and he couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he felt for crying over a couple showing their love. It was a part of life and even police officers had time to let love in but Stuart knew that wasn't what was upsetting him. He also knew damned well what was upsetting him.

He just wished that Robbie and he could show the same love and affection without being judged.


	24. Undecided

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this one is another one of my no narrative and all dialogue stories that seem to only work well with Stuart/Robbie because they're just so damned funny! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Undecided]**

* * *

"Italy."

"No way, last time you went there you insulted everyone."

"True. Ibiza?"

"We're not eighteen any more, Robbie."

"We totally could be. Germany?"

"Oh no, I don't even want to imagine the trouble you'd case there."

"How about France?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Eh snails and frog legs, no way."

"Fine. The way this is going we're going to end up at Skegness?"

"Where's that?"

"England."

"No way. I thought the idea of a holiday was to lounge about in the sun."

"How about we leave it and look tomorrow?"

"We need to book it tomorrow."

"But we're undecided of where we want to go, Robbie. The way we're acting we might as well take two separate holidays."

"No. I want you with me and that's all that matters."

"Flattery gets you everywhere but we're still undecided."

"Let's sleep on it."

"Okay."


	25. Heaven

**AUTHORS NOTE: THE FINAL ONE! I'm actually really going to miss this! I think I'm going to have to find some more prompts to do in a different story or to continue this one! Haha...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Heaven]**

* * *

"Do you believe in heaven?" Stuart asked that night from the window seat as Robbie moved into their bedroom. Robbie looked over at him before sighing and moving to join him, his hand resting against his ankle as he looked into the face of his boyfriend.

"You have no opinion on religion, Stuart." He said honestly causing Stuart to nod his head as he looked down, a single tear slipping down his cheek and Robbie sensed something had been said to Stuart to trigger this. Despite being proud of his sexuality, Stuart still struggled dealing with the hatred he received from a religion he'd followed since he was a child. "But I believe it's there and that no one can be refused entry if they've lived an honest life."

"What do you qualify as an honest life?"

"Yours," Robbie promised reaching over and cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands, his thumb wiping away the tear as he smiled, "and if not, I'll give God a talking to." He promised causing Stuart to laugh before they kissed each other, the conversation forgotten as they just concentrated on each other.

**the end.**


End file.
